Demon Soldier
by rainbownoodlezz
Summary: Another of my weird ideas put into story form. Please enjoy!


**_Chapter One_**

I ran across roofs and laughed at cadets chasing me,"Come back here thief!" I have to admit they are fast, but I'm faster, I started hopping backwards and stuck my tongue out at them. "You're too slow," I taunted. At the corner of my eye, I saw Mikasa Ackerman and Eren Yeager heading towards me fast. My long hair flowed as I did a backwards somersault, and then landed in the alley below me. A large grin crossed my face as I looked around me, "Give up! You are surrounded!" I yawned and stretched, "I don't see what the big deal is, and all I've ever stolen was clothes, food and necessary items for living." Eren walked up to me and grabbed my collar, "You've been doing this for 5 whole years Sakura! How come you didn't join the Cadets? You don't have to keep living like this!"

His eyes burned with determination as he looked into mine, "What's the point of going now after I did all this stealing, I'm sure they'll execute me," I looked down at the ground. "I'll kill them if they even try." I looked at him surprised and said, "Let's talk about this at my place. Follow me. Only: Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Sasha, and Connie." I started running towards the abandoned warehouse I chose to live in, "Well, here it is. The place I've been hiding in." It wasn't a huge factory warehouse thing, it's only one story with a very high ceiling. "Where do you sleep at," asked Connie. I pointed to the ceiling and everyone looked up, "I sleep up there just in case someone finds this place and I can make a quick escape. If you're hungry, I have food over in the fridge."

I saw Sasha's eyes light up in joy as she ran to my makeshift kitchen, "So uh, how do you get to your bed," Armin asked while looking up. I grinned as I fell back, only to end up floating a couple inches off the ground. "You can fly!? How is that possible?" "Well I highly doubt you all will believe me, but I'll tell you anyway, everyone to the couch!" They made their way to the couch and sat down while I floated on my back, "To start this off, my name is Sakura Haruno. I'm not from this world exactly, five years ago I was in my village called Konohagakure. My parents abandoned me after they found out I wasn't human, I'm actually a demon." I lifted my hair up and tied it in a ponytail to show my pointed ears and showed them my black tail that had a spade tip, "How did they find out," Armin blurted out.

"I don't exactly know though, but I do remember them saying I have large chakra reserves. So the day after my 15th birthday, there was this bright light flashed and transported me into your world. Instead of being in my 15 year old body, I woke up in my 10 year old body and bam, here I am." The group asked me to explain what it was like in my village and stuff, so I did, "Do you have any other abilities besides flying," questioned Mikasa. "Well yeah, I can teleport, control fire and I have inhuman strength and speed. That's about it I guess. Also i can do some jutsus." I yawned and stretched, "Word on the street is that the Survey Corps are riding in today." Eren shot up, "Thanks for reminding us, I almost forgot!" "You guys should get going before they start looking for you all. I'll be fine by myself."

Eren and Armin looked at eachother and walked towards me; they grabbed my arms and covered my head with a black scarf. "What are you guys doing," I said while lifting the fabric. "We want you to come with us Saki!" I blushed slightly at the smile Eren was giving me, "O-Okay!"

They led me to the main street where we saw the soldiers on foot and horses pulling wagons with tarps covering them. I pulled up the scarf so I could get a better view, "Don't raise it all the way Sakura-chan," Armin said. "I'll make sure not to," I reassured. I didn't expect my mismatched eyes to make contact with cold grey ones, "That's Corporal Levi, everyone deemed him as Humanity's Strongest Soldier, Mikasa mumbled." I smirked at him, _"I wouldn't wanna mess with him then."_

A strong gust of wind blew the scarf away, "Aw crap, here we go." The Survey Corps started calling out orders while Eren and the others pretended to try and catch me, and I grinned, "See you guys later!" I disappeared and all that was left was a cloud of smoke.

"Damn, I hope they don't go into questioning. That would suck." I walked over to my refrigerator and pulled out my hidden Pocky box. I opened the package and ate to my heart's content, when I was eating my second to last one the entrance to my hideout burst open and the Survey Corps flooded in. "HALT, SAKURA HARUNO! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!"

"HA! LIKE HELL I AM!"

I put my Pocky into my pocket and threw down a teargas bomb, I heard them coughing and made my escape to the roof. I was tackled to the ground and looked up, "Eren? But why?" "I had to do it, I don't want you living like this anymore," he said before he knocked me out.

"Ouchie," I whined, "Where am I?" I opened my eyes and noticed that I was in some type of courtroom, I tried to reach up and move my hair out of my face but my hands were cuffed. "Looks like you're finally awake thief." I growled, "Tch, before you start assuming that I stole money and stuff like that, I haven't. I only took things no one would miss such as clothes and food. That's all." Whispers broke out among the crowd; I looked around and saw Eren, Mikasa and Armin.

"That isn't the only reason you're here though, you're suspected of being a demon." "By whom exactly, ya old fart?" I grinned as I saw him clench his paper tightly, "Why you little brat! I'll have you executed!"

"As you can see sir, this thing has no respect for its elders. It also has disturbing eyes and a tail, not to mention fangs. It's best that we experiment, dissect and finally execute her."

I stared struggling more and baring my fangs, "Before you even get the chance to experiment, I will kill you _all_. I could easily break out of this though, but I won't. I'm not gonna waste my time trying to escape and kill some freaking cowards." I put on my best psychotic grin on, "Go ahead, and dissect me. Do whatever, but what you all need to do is take the time to get know somebody before you judge them!"

I kept my grin on my face as I stared straight into the judge's eyes, he looked like he was about to crap his pants. I turned my towards the guy that wanted to kill me, "You were talking so high and mighty earlier, what happened?" I puffed out a stream of silver flames and the crowd gasped, "Kill it before it burns us!" A random soldier aimed their gun at me, and I stared straight in their eyes. "No! Don't shoot," Eren tried to get over the bars but Mikasa and Armin were holding him back.

"Sir, may I make a suggestion?" "Fine, what is it Erwin?" "What if Captain Levi and I recruited her in the Survey Corps? With her current abilities, she may be the greatest addition to the fight for humanity against the Titans." "So you're willing to take a demon in your custody, and train it to kill titans?" "Yes sir and if she gets out of line, I'm sure Levi will straighten her out."

"Are you sure I won't go rouge and kill everyone?" Levi walked up to me and gave me a glare. "I suppose you're going to beat me down in order to show them that _I _can be _'tamed'_." "You're exactly right."

A boot came into contact with my cheek, and I let out a growl that could scare away wolves. Levi wasn't affected as he kicked me in my stomach, I doubled over and coughed. I could hear Eren and his friends shouting as he continued to beat me, my nose was bleeding and my lip was busted. I had nothing to worry about because I could heal myself when this was over.

"As you can see she isn't as boisterous as she was before," he raised his foot again, but before he could kick me, my tail wrapped around his ankle and tripped him. I held in my laugh as a look of surprise crossed his face, and I uncoiled my tail from his leg and wrapped it around my waist.

Levi stood up with a glare so deadly, it could make an Uchiha pee his pants. _"I'm screwed."_

* * *

I sent healing chakra through my whole body, "Captain, I think you went too far," Hanji said while wiping my face. "Tch, if that demon hadn't tripped me like that, I would've stopped after a couple more hits." I groaned and glared at him, "You can heal yourself?!" "Yepperz," I gave her a fanged smile, but I didn't expect Hanji to open my mouth all the way. "AMAZING, these fangs are so sharp! Mind if I remove one to run some tests?" I moved her hands from my mouth, "Maybe you can just do a DNA test or something," I giggled. The lady squealed and swabbed my mouth with a Q-tip, and ran of laughing like a maniac.

~A Few Hours Later~

Levi, Erwin and I walked to my room, "All of your belongings are already in your room." "Mkay thanks Erwin." "You have some strange things brat." "I know," I grinned as we entered my room; it wasn't too big or too small. There was a king sized bed with regular sheets in a corner, a desk , nightstand, a large closet and bathroom.

"Here's your uniform brat, put it on now," Levi ordered. "I will, after my shower. Now shoo! Get out!" I pushed them out the door and locked it. I rushed over to my laptop _**(A/N: Yes Konoha has laptops! Don't judge me)**_ and logged in. I flew to the bathroom and turned on the shower, and did my bathroom routine and walked out in a towel. I grabbed the uniform and my undergarments, and then strolled back to the steamy bathroom.

After I was done with everything, I combed my long hair. I never let it pass my mid-thigh area, I didn't know why though. I walked over to get my computer and went on YouTube, I started off watching funny videos and got lost in the scary side of YouTube. "Slender? I kinda wanna play that game." I went to the website to download it, but I was interrupted but loud knocks on my door. "I guess I'll do it later," I mumbled as I opened my door. "Hey, what's up Shorty?" He gave me a glare, "Need I remind you that I beat the crap out of you earlier, because I'll do it again." "Anyways, what did you come to my room for?" "We've been called in for reinforcements to help take back Trost. You're coming with us, here's your cloak." _"Trost? That's where my three little munchkins are!"_ "Thanks," I whispered as I put it on and followed Levi. "Are you sure you know how to kill a Titan?" "From the back of the head to the nape of the neck," I said cheerfully.

"Good, I'm guessing you don't need the 3DMG." "Nah, I can fly," I jumped in the air and floated alongside him while sticking my tongue out. "What about your weapons?" I snapped my fingers two katanas and a scythe appeared. The blades were pure black and the rest was silver. A devious grin crept its way onto my face.

My tail slithered around behind Levi and just as it was going to tap him, "Touch me with that thing again and I'll cut it off then send it to Hanji." I hugged my extra appendage and floated farther from the Captain.

~At The Gates~

My body shook with anticipation as we listened to Erwin, "There has also been reports of an abnormal attacking other titans and not humans. Do not kill it, understood?!" A chorus of "Yes sir!" erupted from our group, the gates opened and everyone (except yours truly) kicked their horses into a full gallop. I flew between Hanji and Levi, "Sakura-chan when we get back, can I please run some tests on you?" I grinned and stood behind her on the saddle, "I'll think about it."

I narrowed my eyes and saw three titans, I flew towards Erwin and smirked, "Let me handle them, please. Pretty please?" He chuckled, "Alright, we all were looking forward to you to show us your abilities. Don't disappoint us." I saluted, "Yes sir!"

"You won't be disappointed _at all_."

* * *

_**This story is weird. **_


End file.
